Typically, when a user add a friend by communication application programs, it is always through scanning a two-dimension code of the friend's communication application programs, or searching a communication account of the friend's communication application programs to send a friend request. However, the friend-adding may not be completed if the user forgets to add after the two-dimension code or communication account of the friend's communication application programs is acquired.